


My bodyguard

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Attempt at Humor, College, Dramedy, Eventual Fluff, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mingyu is a year older, Protectiveness, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Tsunderes, as always, easy to read, quick updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Wonwoo's father gets his son a bodyguard. Wonwoo hates it - or maybe not?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 105
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo hated it. He hated his life. He had everything he needed but he still hated it. His parents were rich- Wonwoo didn't have to worry about money or anything else, had started studying at a famous elite university not long ago. And still- he couldn't stand his life right now. 

Why? 

Because Wonwoo's life was not the life of a regular student. His father was a politician, candidating for the next government election and everyone knew whose son Wonwoo was. That reality was making his life a living hell. Some wanted to befriend him, hoping to gain something from his popularity, others hated him because they despised his father and the ideas and his viewpoint he represented. 

In one form or another Wonwoo had coped with everything pretty well over these past months. He wasn't prepared for what was to come though. He wasn't prepared for _him._

Wonwoo's father called him into his office one month before the winner of the election would be known. His father was getting a lot of threats, more than ever before in these past weeks. 

„Son, sit down. I need to tell you something.“ Mr. Jeon was seated in his leather chair, a lot of papers on the table in front of him. His office was full of reports and monographs.

„What is it? I still need to study for a big test, so-“ Wonwoo replied but sat on the wooden chair, facing him. He was tired. He had studied a lot these past days. The first semester would end in two weeks and he had to pass his exams with a good grade.

Mr. Jeon adjusted his glasses and studied his son for a moment. „Fine. Then I will make it short." He cleared his throat. "I got you a bodyguard.“

Wonwoo had expected everything, just not this. What did his father just say? _A bodyguard?_ Was he serious? „What?“

Mr. Jeon took a sip of his coffee and kept his expression neutral. „We are getting more and more threats as you know. Many of them are directed to you as well. People know who you are and where you are studying. It is getting dangerous for you. Your mother and I need to know that you are safe.“

Wonwoo shook his head in confusion. „What? No. I don't want a babysitter! I am 21 for god's sake. I can take care of myself.“

„It is not a question, son. It is already settled. At least until the election is over. Then we can talk again.“

Wonwoo stood up, stomping his foot as he felt treated like a child. „Dad! How do you think the other students will react if I would walk around with a fucking bodyguard in tow? It is already hard as it is. Do you want to destroy my life for good?

„Language!“ Mr. Jeon sighed. „He is your age. And he won't wear suspicious clothes. No one has to know.“

 _His age?_ Wonwoo scoffed. „So is it some kind of a rookie? Not even a professional? My age you say?“

Mr. Jeon sighed, probably already tired of their discussion. „He is young, yes. But he is a professional bodyguard. He comes from a bodyguard family to be exact. He will do a great job of protecting you if needed. It is for your safety.“

„I don't fucking care. I don't need one.“

„Language!" Mr. Jeon hated to hear Wonwoo curse but he still kept calm. He had learned to stay calm in all kinds of situations. Fighting with his son was not a difficult challenge for him. „Mingyu should be here any second and you will get to know him. He seems really nice. Your mother and I already decided anyway and that's it." He took another sip of his coffee. "If you don't cooperate we will have to take you out of college.“

Wonwoo gasped hearing that. He felt betrayed. „You are threatening me? Your own son?“

„No. We are protecting you. The world is not as peaceful as you think. There are a lot of bad people out there who don't want me to win the election and they would do everything to-"

Wonwoo scoffed and turned around, heading for the door. „I heard enough. Whatever. If that is everything you wanted to say- I need to study now." He hurried outside, almost bumping into a person in the process. 

Wonwoo tripped back a step, looking up. The first thing that he saw was a chest. A broad, firm looking chest. Wonwoo let his eyes wander and almost started drooling. Six-foot-something of tall, dark and handsome was standing before him. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that examined Wonwoo with curiosity.

„Hi, I am Mingyu and I will-"

Wonwoo frowned instantly as he realized who that guy was. He was his bodyguard and he didn't want one. „I don't give a fuck.“

"Okay."

Wonwoo left him standing there, heading out of the corridor. He could hear his father telling Mingyu that his son needed some time to get adjusted with the new situation. Wonwoo didn't need time. He just needed a normal life. But it didn't look like he would get one any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo woke up next morning, being thirsty and in a bad mood. He hadn't been able to study the night before because of his conversation with his father. He really got him a fucking bodyguard. Getting out of bed, Wonwoo stumbled down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen like a zombie in a half-asleep state, opening the refrigerator to grab some water.

"Nice pajama. Did you buy it in the kids' section?"

Wonwoo almost dropped the bottle. He closed the refrigerator and turned around, startled. Recognizing the guy who had just spoken to him, he widened his eyes in surprise. "You?"

Mingyu, his bodyguard, was sitting at _their_ kitchen table, eating _his_ cereals. The nerve he had. 

Was he dreaming? And if he was- why was he dreaming about _him?_ "What the fuck are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked, placing the bottle on the counter before he would do something reckless and throw it at that guy.

"I am working. I am your bodyguard," Mingyu replied nonchalantly before standing up, facing him. "Yesterday, I would have loved to introduce myself but you didn't give me the chance, so- here we are," Mingyu explained before looking down at him, a small, enigmatic smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, suddenly aware that he was wearing his superman pajamas today of all days. It had been a gift from his grandmother and that was the only reason he was wearing them. He didn't give a shit about his clothes in bed anyway. Normally no one else would see them apart from his parents maybe. Wonwoo wasn't even a fan of superman. He felt awkward and cleared his throat. "My father hired you to accompany me when I am in college. You don't have to pick me up from home."

Mingyu scratched his head with a shrug. "I am not picking you up. I actually slept here. I was hired for 24/7 protection."

"You- what?" Wonwoo couldn't believe his ears. His father had not even informed him about that. _24 hours? No way._ Wonwoo grabbed the bottle, opening it. "You know what? I don't care what my father told you. I don't need your protection. Do whatever you want. I don't give a shit."

"Well, that's not how it works though."

After taking a big sip, Wonwoo put the bottle back on the counter before stepping closer to Mingyu. He tried not to be intimidated by the width of his shoulders or the muscles playing under his shirt. "Look, I don't care how it normally works, okay? Don't follow me around. I don't need you!"

Mingyu sighed, rolling his eyes at him. "You have no other choice. Your parents will make you drop out of college if-"

"I know that, alright?" Wonwoo snapped before turning towards the table. "And don't fucking roll your eyes at me." He grabbed a bowl, pouring some cereals into it. He tried to ignore Mingyu as much as possible but that was not easy since that guy was fucking broad and tall, standing right in front of him. Wonwoo poured himself some milk as well before sitting down. He shoved a spoonful in his mouth, chewing on it fiercely, feeling annoyed. Then he glanced at Mingyu who was still standing there, watching him. "What? What do you want?"

"Nothing."

_Brat._ Wonwoo let his spoon sink into his bowl. "How old are you anyway? You look fucking young."

"I am 22. Still older than you."

"Whatever." Wonwoo peeked at him from beneath his bangs. "And how long do you already work as a bodyguard?"

Mingyu finally moved and sat down at the other side of the table. "I am working for my family's company. I started at 17. Every one of us was or is a bodyguard. Even the women in our family."

Wonwoo shoved another spoonful of cereals into his mouth, trying not to show too much interest. "And what happened to the last person you have been _protecting_?"

"He died."

Wonwoo choked on his cereals and started coughing, hand covering his mouth. 

"Calm down. He died because of his high age. He was 86 when I started working for him. A rich retiree, living in a villa. He had won the lottery and had a lot of enemies because of that." Mingyu chuckled with a shake of his head. "He lived a good life though. He did everything he wanted to do. Women, traveling. He died a year ago- peacefully in his sleep."

"And why didn't you get another job after that?"

Mingyu smirked as he replied, "Strange. You ask a lot of questions for someone who seems not to care."

Wonwoo scoffed and stood up, putting his bowl into the sink. "I don't. I just want to know a little more about the guy who apparently is going to live in our house." He turned, eying him curiously. "So- what did you do after he died?"

"I helped with the organization in our company. 'Kim's Protection Squad' hired some new bodyguards in the past three years and there were a lot of things to do."

_Kim's Protection Squad?_ "KMS?" Wonwoo had already heard of them. They were famous for having the best bodyguards in the southern part of the country. Wonwoo cursed inwardly. "Why didn't your father send someone else then? Why you?"

Mingyu stood up, putting his bowl into the sink as well. He then turned, glancing at him. "Mr. Jeon wants only the best for you. That's why."

Wonwoo scoffed again. _Arrogant bastard._ "Why did you come then and not your dad?"

"Not bad." Mingyu smirked. "You wouldn't want a man twice your age to hang around you, right?"

Wonwoo grimaced in annoyance. Mingyu was good. He could probably ask him anything and the other would still reply reasonably. He hated him already.

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"It is none of your fucking business. Leave me alone." Wonwoo knew that he sounded like a huffy teenager but he had the right to. He never asked for a bodyguard in the first place.

Mingyu shrugged. He seemed not to be affected by his bad mood. "I just want to know what to wear. But I can also go like this I guess."

Wonwoo eyed him. The latter was wearing black sweatpants and a plain white shirt. He would probably look good in anything and that fact bothered Wonwoo. "Listen, I don't have any classes today. I will just head to the library and will be back in a bit. No need to accompany me."

"I will come with you anyway. If you want it or not."

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, you won't."

Mingyu seemed like he enjoyed their bickering- judging by the sheepish grin plastered on his face. "Yes. Yes, I will. Either we go together or I will follow you in secret. It is called 24 hours of protection for a reason. And I am the best. I can handle you."

_Handling him?_ "Fuck you." Wonwoo glared at Mingyu. "And what should I tell my friends if they see me with you. Who are you? A new student? My new neighbor or-"

"You don't have friends."

"I am sorry, what? Of course, I have friends. What are you even saying?" Wonwoo was annoyed because of that brat. Who did he even think he was? "You have no idea, okay? Stop making assumptions."

Mingyu crossed his arms in front of his chest. The casual pose tightened his shirt, showing off his biceps. "Yeah, if you say so. You probably mean _friends_ who are using you. But you can tell them that I am your cousin if you want to."

Wonwoo groaned out of frustration. He wanted to punch something. This whole situation was making him mad. This guy was making him mad. He turned and started hitting his forehead against the cupboard, at first lightly then harder. "What did I do to deserve this?" Suddenly he felt a warm hand against his forehead, skin tingling from the touch. Wonwoo turned his eyes slowly on the other. 

Mingyu pulled his hand away, his expression softer than before. "Since I am here to protect you, I would appreciate it if you won't hurt yourself," he said, eyes boring into his.

"Don't- don't touch me." Wonwoo stepped back with a sigh though feeling flustered by the other's sudden closeness. "I will take a shower now. Or do you want to accompany me there as well?"

"If you need protection in the bathroom, I can do that," Mingyu replied serious but smiled a bit.

"Protection my ass," Wonwoo muttered under his breath and showed him the finger before leaving the kitchen. He hated that guy so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo was heading to the University library- Mingyu in tow. Wonwoo had accepted the fact that there was no way to make the other stay at home. Mingyu was taking his bodyguard duties fucking seriously. 

Wonwoo stopped walking and turned around as they arrived at campus, causing the other to almost bump into him. "What are you doing? Why are you walking behind me?"

"I am having your back?" Mingyu replied with a shrug, winking at him.

"Funny. Really funny. Did you learn your lame jokes during your bodyguard academy?" Wonwoo hissed before grabbing Mingyu's arm, pulling him next to himself. "Just walk beside me. I don't want others to get suspicious."

Mingyu chuckled. "Others?" He paused. "Oh, you mean your _friends?"_

"Shut up!" 

They continued walking and Wonwoo didn't miss the stares from other students, walking past them. He was used to be stared at because of his father. And Wonwoo knew he wasn't bad looking either. 

But Mingyu was like a spectacle on campus right now. He was striking- not only because of his height. 

Wonwoo glared in his direction, his eyes stopping on his white shirt. "What's with those clothes? You should act as a student. Why would you dress so formally?"

Mingyu scanned their surrounding like they were walking on military ground. Then he turned his head at him. "I can't hide my gun inside some sweatpants, can I?"

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks, gawking at him. Was this guy telling the truth? "You have a gu-"

Mingyu silenced him by placing his hand to his lips. "Really? You want to say it out loud?"

Wonwoo pushed him away, not liking their closeness. It was making him nervous for whatever crazy reason. At least the other had good reflexes as it seemed. "Why did you bring one? Are you crazy?" Wonwoo whispered in a hiss. He had never seen a real gun before, though he was sure his father had one, hiding it somewhere in his office.

"How do you expect me to protect you? With my fists only?"

"Are you even allowed to have one- like is this legal? Do you even know how to shoot?" Wonwoo asked, whispering the last part.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "I work in a professional company as a professional bodyguard. What do you think?"

This was getting crazier by the minute. Wonwoo kept walking, not believing that his father brought him into such a situation. "Just don't shoot me by accident. I can't believe dad hired a bodyguard. Is this really necessary?" he muttered under his breath.

They arrived at the library a moment later. Wonwoo turned to Mingyu. "You can wait here. I will be right back."

"Good morning," the female student greeted Wonwoo as he entered the building. She was working part-time and looked like a bookworm, wearing thick, horn-rimmed glasses which would make her eyes look bigger than necessary.

"Hi," Wonwoo greeted her back while passing the entrance.

"Hey. How are you?" 

Wonwoo stopped walking as soon as he heard that voice. He turned around, glaring at Mingyu who had followed him inside. "I told you to wait for me, didn't I?"

Mingyu walked past him, not even pretending to listen. "I haven't been in a library for years. Let me take a look."

Wonwoo groaned. That guy was making him go crazy. He started to follow Mingyu, curious about what he would do. But then Wonwoo stopped. He didn't care about Mingyu. He came here to look for two books which should help him with his study. Wonwoo didn't have time for his stupid games. He turned and headed for the economy section upstairs.

It was still pretty early, not a lot of students were around. Good for Wonwoo. He hated crowded libraries the most. He found the right row after a while and started looking for the necessary book.

"Hey there."

Wonwoo turned around to be greeted by Hawon. He was a student from his class with a thin, pointy face and big eyes, wearing the same red hoodie as always. They had not talked much before because Hawon seemed to be a little creepy. Wonwoo had caught him staring at him from time to time but he had chosen to ignore that. "Hi."

"Good to see you. What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you."

Wonwoo shook his head. "Oh no, don't worry. I know where to find it. Thanks." He turned around but could still feel the other's presence right behind him. Wonwoo didn't like how he was invading his personal space.

"Oh, I don't mind helping my classmate. I already found my books so I can spare some time," Hawon replied persistent, resting a hand on his waist all of a sudden.

Wonwoo spun around, not liking other people touching him like that. A feeling inside of him warned him that that guy was up to something. "Hey, can you give me some space, please?" he asked, still trying to be nice. His father had told him to never make a fuss if not needed because everything could affect the election.

"Why are you like this? I am just trying to help," Hawon said with a pout. Then a slow and fairly creepy smile spread over his face as he let his hand wander up to Wonwoo's hip before moving higher.

Wonwoo would have loved to kick him in his balls. Was that asshole making a move on him right now? "Hey, stop touching me, okay?"

Hawon pressed his body against Wonwoo, causing the shelf to dig into his back. "I haven't even started yet."

Wonwoo had enough and wanted to push him away but then he noticed Mingyu out of the corner of his eye. The other seemed not amused. Before Wonwoo could say anything, Mingyu grabbed Hawon's arm, twisting it behind his back. It looked painful.

Hawon let out a howl. "What? W-who are you? You are hurting me," he let out, squirming to get away.

Mingyu glared down at the other, veins on his neck standing out as he tightened his grip. "Good."

Wonwoo would be lying if he did not admit that he was impressed because of the other's skills. Mingyu definitely wasn't an amateur. And Wonwoo also caught himself thinking that his bodyguard looked hot doing his job. But as Hawon started groaning out of pain, Wonwoo knew that he had to interfere before Mingyu would do something dumb and pull out his gun. "Hey, calm down," he let out, resting his hand on Mingyu's shoulder. He leaned closer to his ear, whispering, "Let go of him!"

Mingyu grimaced, looking from Wonwoo to Hawon and back to Wonwoo. He waited another ten full seconds before loosening his grip. 

Hawon straightened up and turned around. He looked startled and slightly confused. "Who-who are you? Why did you do this to me? That hurt like hell."

"It did? Good."

Wonwoo stepped inbetween them, pushing Mingyu aside. He faked a laugh, scratching his head. "Hey, Hawon. I have to apologize for my cousin here. He has a minor aggression problem. He probably thought that I am in danger and-"

Mingyu scoffed beside him. "That asshole was sexually assaulting you. You _were_ in danger."

Wonwoo shot a glare at Mingyu, motioning him to shut up. Then he looked back at Hawon who was rubbing his arm with a painful expression on his face. It seemed that Mingyu was not playing around. That would definitely leave a bruise. "Well, I guess this was just a big misunderstanding, right? No need to make a big fuss."

"I was just messing with you. I-I wasn't trying to do something- really," Hawon mumbled, peeking at Mingyu, probably scared as shit because of him.

"Then leave," Mingyu said, his expression cold. "Never get close to my cousin again."

"Yes. I won't." Hawon even bowed to him before rushing away.

Mingyu's serious face turned into a sudden smile that created laugh lines around his eyes and lips. "I am not sure but I think he pissed his pants a little bit."

Wonwoo let out a sigh, relieved that the situation had not escalated. Then he stepped closer to Mingyu, nudging his chest. "What was that? Are you for real? You don't have to be that violent towards another student!"

"I just saw you getting pressed against the shelf by some dick. I am your bodyguard. I don't care who he is," Mingyu replied while adjusting his shirt. "You can call yourself lucky that I didn't pull out my gun."

Wonwoo huffed and tried to push him but the other wouldn't budge. "Go somewhere else. Didn't you want to take a look at the library? Give me some space."

Mingyu shook his head, leaning against the shelf. He then yawned, acting as if everything was boring the crap out of him and stared blankly at Wonwoo. "There's nothing to see around here. Libraries are no fun. I will just wait here."

Wonwoo groaned, becoming more and more annoyed of him. He squeezed past Mingyu with a scoff. "Fine. Wait here. I go back downstairs."

Mingyu followed him seconds later.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already late. Wonwoo had been studying for the past three hours, glad that Mingyu had not insisted to stay in his room. Wonwoo already needed a break from him. He was getting on his nerves a lot. 

Three days had passed since his bodyguard had started living in their house, sleeping in one of their guest rooms. And that annoying brat was literally only sleeping in his guest room. Wonwoo would see Mingyu every time as soon as he stepped out in the hallway. The other was hanging in front of the TV, eating in the kitchen or just walking around the house like he had nothing better to do.

Wonwoo stretched before standing up. He peeked at the time and decided to call it a day. He stood up and grabbed his towel before leaving the room. He headed for the bathroom but just as he put his hand on the handle, the door opened from the other side. Wonwoo jumped back, startled. As he looked up, his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Mingyu came out of the bathroom, half naked- his wet hair dripping on his bare shoulder. His skin was glistening from the shower and he looked stunning. His body was a work of art.

Wonwoo tried to calm himself down. He was attracted to Mingyu- there was no reason to deny it. But he was only attracted to his bodyguard's outer appearance. That's it. There was nothing behind that handsome shell. Wonwoo cleared his throat, averting his eyes. 

"Oh, hey. Do you want to use the bathroom? I just took a hot shower. You should wait for a moment."

Wonwoo turned his eyes back at him. He wanted to glare at Mingyu but a single drop of water sliding down the other's cheek was distracting him. He gulped. "Yah, why didn't you use the guest bathroom as you should?"

Mingyu ran a hand through his wet hair, his face flushed. "The hot water wasn't running."

"So- you just use _our_ bathroom then? Just like that?"

Mingyu chuckled, leaning against the wall. "Is this a problem for you? Your dad told me I can use everything in the house. Actually, he told me to feel at home."

Wonwoo groaned. His father was the worst, only caring about his election. Nothing else. His eyes turned on Mingyu's chest without realizing it. _Fuck him and his muscular body._ "Whatever. Can you move now?"

"Why? Don't you like what you see?" Mingyu asked in a teasing voice. 

Wonwoo scoffed. He really couldn't stand his arrogant ass. "No one wants to see that, alright? You are not as hot as you think you are."

Mingyu stepped closer, dipping his head. "So you think I am hot?"

"No!" Wonwoo replied, voice getting higher. "But obviously, _you_ are the one who thinks that you are hot, judging by your behavior," he added quickly, trying not to blush because of the slip of his tongue. Why did he just say that out loud?

"Sure," Mingyu mumbled with a smirk, obviously not believing him. He finally moved, passing him. "Don't fall for me, alright?"

 _Falling for him?_ With a scoff, Wonwoo turned around, flapping a hand in dismissal. He trudged after Mingyu, glaring at his muscular back, but not pushing himself to catch up with the other. "Why would I ever fall for you! I can't stand your ass. And I am not in need of your protection anyway. I am perfectly fine without you. So stay the fuck away from me."

"Why are you yelling inside the house, Wonwoo?" Mr. Jeon stormed out of his office, looking like he hadn't slept in days. "I am sitting at my speech. Could you please lower your voice?" He glared at his son, then turned his eyes at Mingyu who had stopped walking. "What's wrong here?"

"What's wrong? You ask what is wrong, dad? You got me a fucking bodyguard! That is wrong!" Wonwoo yelled before heading inside the sticky bathroom, shutting the door with a thud.

  
  


  
  


As Wonwoo came out minutes later, Mingyu was leaning against the wall, waiting for- him? Fortunately, he was dressed now but his expression looked sour. Wonwoo chose to ignore that as he walked past him.

Mingyu grabbed his wrist though, turning Wonwoo to face him. "Listen to me now. You can't change the fact that your dad hired me, okay? And I will stay at least for the next three weeks- if you want me or not. That is fix. So, spare yourself some energy and trouble and just get over it. Don't act like a pussy."

Wonwoo freed his arm out of Mingyu's grip, glaring at him. Did the other got scolded by his dad or why was he suddenly behaving like this? "Pussy? Are you even allowed to speak to me like that, asshole?"

Mingyu sighed with a mixture of frustration and tiredness. "I was hired for your protection, not for sugar talking, alright? I don't need to _like_ you or be friendly to protect you. Got it? Do you think every bodyguard can stand their client? No. Some of them would probably love to kill such annoying, fucking noisy clients like you. But they don't because it is their job to keep their messed up asses save and alive."

Wonwoo scoffed, not believing that the other was talking to him like that. He nudged his finger into his chest. "Did you just say that you would love to kill me? Was this a threat?"

"No. I am just saying that I don't give a shit about you. I am just doing my job here. So deal with it," Mingyu replied before turning around, probably heading towards the guest room.

"Yah!" Wonwoo followed him. "Did you wait for me to get out of the bathroom just to tell me that?" In his rage, he stumbled over the carpet edge on his way to the foyer, falling straight on his face.

Mingyu turned and looked down at him as if to make sure that he was okay. Then he let out a deep breath and walked away.

"Fuck you," Wonwoo yelled behind him. "You want to mess with me, asshole? I will make you quit this job before the election is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and letting me now that you like this 💕


	5. Chapter 5

He climbed out the window. Like a fucking teenager Wonwoo was sneaking out the house. He only wanted to go to the university without his annoying bodyguard escorting him. After they had argued the night before, Wonwoo was determined to make Mingyu quit the job on his own. He managed to get outside but not without scraping his arm in the process. It bled a little but it was worth it. He could finally leave the house without that pain in the ass in tow. 

After a few minutes of walking, Wonwoo could hear steps behind himself and then a familiar chuckle. _That couldn't be._

"You really thought I wouldn't notice?" Mingyu asked, his voice showing amusement.

Wonwoo slowly turned around, hating to admit that Mingyu was really good. He stared at him- the latter seemed in a better mood than the night before, wearing jeans and a black plain shirt. "How did you notice?"

Mingyu chuckled again, coming closer. "First of all, your family has security cameras all over your backyard and I happen to take a look at them while passing by." His eyes fell on Wonwoo's arm and he grabbed his wrist gently, examining the cut with a frown. "Also, you probably forgot that if you jump out of your room, you will land next to the living room where everyone can see you through the window," he added before letting go of his arm. 

"I hate you," Wonwoo muttered as he locked eyes with him for a long moment. "I really do."

"I know. I am aware. But I already told you that I am really good and you shouldn't waste your energy by trying to trick me."

"Cocky bastard." Wonwoo scoffed before turning around, though his arm was still tingling from Mingyu's touch. His body was betraying him like so often. "Just shut up and don't bother me anymore."

They arrived at the campus a few minutes later. Wonwoo was walking with quick steps, letting Mingyu know that he didn't want him around. He still needed to make the other mad. He needed to provoke him really bad so that his bodyguard would quit his job. Wonwoo's eyes fell on his classmate Wohu. He was one of the guys Wonwoo would call a friend, though he was sure that the other just wanted to gain something from his father's popularity. But right now, Wohu should be a good means to an end. "Hey, man. How are you doing?"

Wohu turned to him and smiled. "Hi there. Long time no see. Studying really takes up all my time."

"It sure does." Wonwoo wrapped an arm around his classmate's shoulder, trying to prove Mingyu that he _had_ friends around campus. "Let's go inside, shall we?" he asked, noticing his bodyguard watching them from a distance. 

"Let's go." There was a beat of silence as they entered the building. "How is everything going? How is your dad doing?" Wohu asked as nonchalantly as possible. 

_Here we go._ Although Wonwoo had realized long ago that his classmates were just using him- it still hurt. No one cared about him as a person. "He is pretty busy preparing for his speech."

Wohu hummed. "Ah, really? So are you going to be there- for his speech? Will you say something as well?" he asked as they were entering the lecture hall.

Wonwoo looked over his shoulder but couldn't spot Mingyu. Maybe the latter stayed outside. He faced his classmate again. "No, I won't be there. I am not into my father's politics. I have no impact on his speeches or whatsoever."

Wohu hummed again, obviously not interested anymore. "I see." He paused, scratching his head. "Well, okay. I am going to sit there. See you around."

"Yeah, see you," Wonwoo mumbled before sitting in the second row by himself. Resting his elbow on the table with his hand tucked under his chin he stared out the window. It would always be like this. People weren't interested in him. They didn't even want to get to know the real him. Everything was about his father. It was frustrating. And kinda sad.

  
  


  
  


After the economy lecture was over, Wonwoo found Mingyu outside. Three girls were standing around him, drooling over his bodyguard. _Of course._ Wonwoo rolled his eyes and walked past them, hoping that Mingyu wouldn't have eyes for him right now. But he wasn't that lucky.

"Hey, there is my cousin. I need to go. Bye girls," Mingyu let out before catching up with him. 

Wonwoo ignored the other. He wasn't in the mood for him. It was one of those days where he felt like everything was bad and life was against him.

"What's with that face? Did you get a bad grade?"

"Shut up."

Mingyu chuckled and kept walking beside him. "Those girls were fucking clingy, man. It is tough to be that good looking and-"

"Shut up! Do you think I care about that?" Wonwoo snapped, not looking in his direction. His mood was getting worse.

"Wow. Was that grade that bad, huh?" Mingyu joked, nudging his side.

Wonwoo ignored him. His life seemed too messed up right now. He didn't have any real friends. He didn't feel well prepared for the exams. He was mad at his dad and as if all of that wasn't enough, there was this annoying bodyguard, following his every move. Even his mother had disappointed him. She was never home while working as a stewardess, flying all around the world. Wonwoo couldn't even remember the last time he had seen her.

"Hey, careful!" Mingyu reached out and grabbed Wonwoo's arm, yanking him back and causing him to crash against his bodyguard's chest. "Do you want to die?"

A truck honked as it was passing them, kicking up a cloud of dust. Wonwoo had been so deep in thoughts that he had not even realized that the pedestrian lights were red. Mingyu's arm was wrapped around his waist and the half-hug was giving him some comfort and warmth he didn't know he needed. Still, Wonwoo pulled away from the other after a second, turning around with a pout- his heart hammering in his chest. 

"What is wrong with you, seriously!" Mingyu hissed, still holding onto Wonwoo's arm and not letting go until the lights turned green again. 

"Nothing."

They crossed the street and continued walking side by side. "Nothing? You look like the most depressed person right now. Are you jealous because I talked to those girls?"

Wonwoo knew Mingyu was just joking but something snapped in him. He stopped walking and turned around, glaring at his bodyguard. "You know what? Not everything is about you, okay? I have a life besides my father's fucked up election and besides _you_. So, shut the fuck up."

Mingyu whistled through his teeth. "Wow. And you told that horny dude in the library, that I am the one with the aggression problem."

"I told you to shut up," Wonwoo yelled, slamming his fist against Mingyu's chest. "This isn't funny!" He hit him again. "I hate you." Wonwoo was getting sensitive, feeling like crying. 

Mingyu suddenly cupped his fist in his big hand, looking concerned. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Wonwoo pulled away, turning around. He wouldn't do shit and break down in front of him. "Just leave me alone," he whispered in a choked voice before starting to run.

"What? Hey, wait." Mingyu followed Wonwoo and caught up with him real quick because of his long-ass legs. He grabbed Wonwoo's arm, turning him around. "What is wrong? Are you okay?" The sincerity and concern behind Mingyu's question was evident in the strained tone of his voice. 

Wonwoo kept staring at the ground. He felt too tired to fight with him and he also didn't want to talk about his problems. "Just let go of my arm, please."

"No. You are not safe right now."

"What are you talking about? Let go!" Wonwoo hissed, raising his head to face Mingyu. He was surprised to see a soft look in his bodyguard's eyes.

"Listen, I have no idea what happened, but you are in an emotional distraught right now. You have been almost run over by a car two minutes ago. I can not leave you alone in such a state. Let me accompany you home. I will keep my mouth shut, I promise. Just- just don't run away, okay?" Mingyu almost begged, letting go of his arm.

"Okay," Wonwoo mumbled before continuing to walk. It was not making sense to run away from him. Mingyu was good. He would manage to follow him anyway.

There was a beat of silence, then Mingyu cleared his throat. "I am sorry for joking around. I didn't know that you were dealing with something."

Mingyu's words warmed Wonwoo's heart. It was the first time that he heard something nice from the other. And the timing was more than right. He glanced at his bodyguard, feeling overwhelmed by emotions. "I am sorry for acting like an ass. I know that you are just doing your job."


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since Mingyu had started working for the Jeons. His relationship with Wonwoo had slightly shifted in another direction. They were still bickering with each other all the time but the hate had toned down a bit. Wonwoo had accepted the fact that Mingyu would be around him 24/7 for the next weeks. And that the other didn't want to annoy him on purpose but was only doing his job.

Mr. Jeon seemed to be in a bad mood this Saturday morning, as he was coming into the kitchen with quick steps. 

"Hi, dad," Wonwoo greeted him, sitting at the table, eating his cereals.

His father took a look into the dining area before turning his eyes on his son. "Where is Mingyu?"

Wonwoo shrugged. He didn't really care. It always felt like a break when the other wasn't around. "I don't know. Maybe he is still asleep."

Mr. Jeon grimaced, glancing down at his watch. "It is 10 in the morning. He has to work. How can he still be asleep?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, sinking his spoon into the bowl. "I don't know dad. I am not planning to go anywhere today, so it's fine, I guess." Why couldn't he just eat his cereals in peace?

"Go check on him."

"What? No." Why was his father like that? Once a month, he was acting as if he cared about what was going on at home. No need for that. _Why would he butt in right now?_

Mr. Jeon stepped behind Wonwoo, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "Go and wake him up, now. I will not ask again."

Wonwoo groaned but stood up. He knew his father would bother him until he would do what he wanted. It was the same strategy he would use with politicians. "I am fucking 21. Why are you still talking to me like I am a kid," Wonwoo muttered under his breath before leaving the kitchen. 

"Language!"

"Language my ass," Wonwoo mumbled with a scoff as he was walking upstairs. He headed for the guest room, knocking at the door. There was no reply. Was Mingyu really still sleeping? He had been always awake as soon as Wonwoo left his room. "Mingyu?" He knocked again. 

No reply, nothing. _Brat._

"Okay, listen, I don't care but my dad wants me to get you, so I am coming inside now," Wonwoo said through the closed door, hoping that the other was not naked or worse. Wonwoo entered slowly- the room was still dark. "Mingyu seriously. You are still asleep? My dad is in a pretty bad mood today and if you don't want to get-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence after switching on the light. 

Mingyu was lying in bed, looking sick. His face was very pale, sweat was glistening on his forehead. "Mhh."

"What's wrong?" Wonwoo asked, feeling something like worry surge in his chest. He hurried to his bed, taking a closer look at him. He really looked awful. "Mingyu? Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Give me a second. I will be right with you," his bodyguard mumbled weakly, his eyes closed.

Wonwoo placed his hand on his forehead. "Fuck. You have a high fever. You are sick." He leaned away, eyeing him. It felt strange to see Mingyu like that. He had been always acting as the tough bodyguard. Now he was just a little boy, looking vulnerable. And he needed medication right now. "I will be back in a second," Wonwoo said but Mingyu grabbed for his arm before he could move.

"No. Don't go, please," Mingyu whined in a lower voice.

Wonwoo assumed that the other was having a fever dream. His skin was heated. Wonwoo could even feel it through his clothes. "Wait here. I get you something to reduce your fever, okay?"

"Nooo," Mingyu whined again, clutching Wonwoo's arm with both hands now. "Don't go."

"Mingyu. I will be right back. Let go of my-"

"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone," his all so tough bodyguard whimpered in a childlike voice.

Mingyu was acting really cute right now. Funnily enough, the endearing sight made Wonwoo's heart swell in his chest. He almost wanted to coo at him. He sighed. "Alright, alright. I am staying with you."

Mingyu hummed pleased and finally let go of his arm, eyes still closed.

Wonwoo grabbed the chance to get up, heading towards the door. He could hear Mingyu whining in the background as he hurried into the bathroom, opening their medicine cabinet. He grabbed for a thermometer and some pills before walking back. As he entered the guest room, he was greeted by Mingyu, who wasn't in bed anymore but staggering towards him. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing? Go back into bed right now."

"But you left me," Mingyu whined with a pout.

Wonwoo threw the stuff he had brought on the mattress before wrapping an arm around Mingyu's waist to steady him. "I came back, didn't I?" He helped him to sit down with a sigh.

Mingyu clutched the hem of his shirt instantly, probably scared that Wonwoo will leave again. "Don't go away again." 

"You are a clingy sick person, seriously. I don't want to be around when you are drunk," Wonwoo mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, holding the pill in front of Mingyu's lips. "Take this."

Mingyu gulped the pill before laying down upon his side, resting his head on his pillow. His hand was still clutching Wonwoo's shirt tightly.

"Where did you get sick, huh? What did you do last night?" 

Mingyu rolled over and mumbled something incoherent. Then he seemed to be drifting back to sleep.

Wonwoo sighed, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from Mingyu's sweaty forehead. He ran his fingers over the hair at his temple and then he stilled, realizing what he was doing. Why would he do that? Why was he taking care of him? He should call his father- he was the one who hired him this bodyguard. Wonwoo glanced back at Mingyu's sleeping face. "If you only wouldn't be that handsome," he whispered, admiring his features. God really seemed to be in a good mood when he created him. 

"Wonwoo!" Mr. Jeon suddenly called him from downstairs. Judging by his voice, the latter still seemed to be pretty mad. Wonwoo glanced down at Mingyu's hand which had let go of his shirt after falling asleep. He resisted the sudden urge to place a kiss on his bodyguard's forehead before getting up, leaving the room with a quickened heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Wonwoo was walking home from his evening lecture. It was already dark, autumn was around the corner. Wonwoo was on his own. It had been two days since Mingyu had woken up with a high fever. The latter was doing much better but Mr. Jeon gave him two free days, including today. And Wonwoo felt like a kid, who was allowed to go to school on his own for the very first time. He enjoyed his freedom.

Wonwoo turned left to take a short cut through the park. After a few seconds, he could hear some footsteps. He looked back to see a dark figure walking behind him in a distance. The person was wearing all black and a cap on his head. Wonwoo started to walk faster. "Don't be paranoid," he mumbled to himself. He turned around a corner, hoping that the guy behind him would walk the other way but soon he heard his footsteps again, catching up with him. Wonwoo didn't know what to do. Should he start running or would this be overreacted? Should he just stop walking and wait for what would happen?

Why of all times Mingyu wasn't around today? Wonwoo cursed, then he got an idea. He slowed his pace, hoping for that person to pass him. But the dark figure started to slow his pace as well. Now Wonwoo started panicking. That guy was definitely following him. He quickened his steps again. Was it one of his father's haters? Maybe it was someone who had send him threatening letters. In his panic, Wonwoo pulled out his phone, dialing Mingyu's number.

"Hey. What do you want? I am not working today, so-"

"Someone is following me."

There was a beat of silence. "What? Are you sure? Where are you?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes while trying not to stumble over some garbage plastered on the ground. "Yes, I am sure, Mingyu! I am in the park. What do I do now?" he asked, hearing some rustling at the other end, then a sigh. 

"Why the fuck would you walk through the park in the middle of the night?"

Wonwoo got mad. "Is that fucking important right now?" He glanced back. The figure was still following him. "You should rather tell me what to do."

"I am on my way. Get out of that fucking park and walk along the main road, got it? I will meet you there."

Wonwoo hadn't expected Mingyu to say something like that. Sure- he had called him but only because he wanted to let out his frustration on him. He hadn't expected that the other would come to find him.

"Hey. Did you hear what I just said?"

"Y-yes. Hurry." Wonwoo shoved his phone back into his pocket and started to jog. He was getting scared all of a sudden. In his hurry he didn't notice a branch hanging low, slapping him across his face painfully. "Fuck." 

The dark figure started to walk faster and Wonwoo decided to get out of the fucking park right now. He turned left and fought his way through the trees before climbing over the fence. He reached the main street seconds later, spotting Mingyu's car at the bus stop in front of him. The door opened and Mingyu got out, his expression worried. Was it because of him or because of the fact that he had to get out of the house on his free day? Wonwoo didn't care- he actually had never been happier before to see his bodyguard. He started running towards him.

Mingyu noticed him a second later, a frown appearing on his face as he walked in his direction. His eyes started to scan their surrounding.

Wonwoo turned back but the guy was gone. He stopped in his tracks, trying to catch sight of him, but there wasn't any trace of the stranger. 

"Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mingyu asked, closing the distance.

Wonwoo turned around, startled to see him so close. He was still out of breath and on the verge of crying. He started beating Mingyu's chest with his fist. "Where have you been, huh?"

His bodyguard let his eyes wander around them, probably making sure that there was no one there. Then he glanced down at Wonwoo. "What do you mean? I came as fast as-"

Wonwoo hit his chest again, letting his anger out on him- though it wasn't the latter's fault. "You are my bodyguard. You should protect me 24/7! Why weren't you here?" he yelled, his adrenaline still pumping through him. 

"Hey, calm down. Everything is alright. Where is this guy? I don't see anyone." 

"He is gone- I don't know. I climbed over the fucking fence. Maybe he stopped following me after that." Wonwoo paused, glaring at Mingyu. "It is all your fault. If you would have been here, he-"

Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's face all of a sudden, brushing his thumb along his cheek. "You have a bruise here. What happened?"

Wonwoo's skin tingled from his touch, his anger turning into defeat. He sighed. "I ran into a branch."

"You ran into a branch," Mingyu repeated with a chuckle, before locking eyes with him. "Listen, you need to calm down, okay? You are in shock right now. Get in the car and wait for me."

Wonwoo didn't understand. "Wait for you? Why? Do you need to pee?"

Mingyu rolled his eyes before stepping away. "How did that guy look like?"

"He was wearing black with a cap on his head. I didn't see his face. Why?" 

"Go in the car."

Wonwoo clutched his arm, balling up the sleeve of Mingyu's shirt in his fist. "No! What are you planning to do?"

"I will go check if that asshole is still somewhere around."

Wonwoo tightened his grip. "No, no- let's just leave, okay? Don't go there." 

Mingyu pried his hand off his shirt. "Why? I am a bodyguard. I can handle him."

"Don't." Wonwoo didn't want him to go. He was too emotional right now. Everything was too much for him. He just wanted to get back home and be safe. And he wanted Mingyu to be safe. He clutched the other's arm once again.

Mingyu glanced down at his hand before eyeing him curiously. "What is wrong with you?"

"Let's just go to the car and leave," Wonwoo begged. "I am sure that the guy already left."

Mingyu groaned, prying Wonwoo's hand away one more time. "Let me go see, okay? I will be with you in a minute."

"No." Wonwoo felt desperate and frustrated and overwhelmed. And then all these feelings combined turned into heated tears. It was probably the dumbest thing he could do in that situation and he surely had never cried in front of someone else before. But here he was, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mingyu's face fell into a worried grimace. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" he asked, letting his eyes wander down his body.

Wonwoo shook his head vigorously, tears flying off his cheek. He felt ashamed.

"What is it then?" Mingyu pressed, his voice more gentle now.

"Just don't go there. Please."

Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's cheek, wiping his tears with the pad of his thumb. "Stupid, is that the reason why you are crying? You don't want to be alone?"

Wonwoo sobbed, pouting. His face felt warm from the other's touch, creating little sparks throughout his body. "I am not stupid."

Mingyu smiled, his eyes sparkling warmly at him. "But why are you crying then? Why don't you want me to go and check if that asshole is still there?"

"I will worry, okay? I will worry because of you," Wonwoo replied, the words coming out of him before he could stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 👉👈


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Jeon came into the living room as Wonwoo was sitting on the sofa, watching some TV. Mingyu was in the kitchen, cooking ramyun. As it turned out, his bodyguard was a great cook and he loved doing that from time to time. 

"Son, we need to talk real quick."

Wonwoo resisted the urge to pull a grimace. There was never coming something good after his father would tell him that they need to talk. "What is it?"

"Your mom and I decided that you will join me tonight for my speech."

Wonwoo faced him with widened eyes. "What? No! Why?" he let out while Mingyu came walking into the room, wearing an apron which was way too small for his big figure.

"Son, it is not a question. My opponent's family is always with him, supporting him through the whole process. Why can't you?"

Wonwoo cursed under his breath. He didn't choose to be the son of a politician. But what could he reply to that?

"When will we leave?" Mingyu asked while untying his apron.

Mr. Jeon looked up at him. "Oh, you don't need to come. You can take the evening free. My two bodyguards should be enough."

Mingyu grimaced, shifting from one foot to the other. He didn't seem to like the idea. "I would prefer to join you though, sir."

What was he talking about? Wonwoo glared in his direction. "No way. The media will be there. I don't want my classmates to see a picture of you being my bodyguard. You are incognito, remember?"

Mingyu ignored him, still looking at Mr. Jeon. "Let me join you. I will stay in the back and just intervene in case of an emergency."

Mr. Jeon nodded with a shrug. "Well, if you want to work tonight by all means- who am I to stop you? We are leaving at 6." He faced Wonwoo again. "Be ready and wear a suit, son," he uttered before leaving the living room.

Wonwoo felt betrayed. Why was no one listening to him in this house? "Yah! Didn't you hear me?" he snapped at his bodyguard because his father was already out of reach. "I said no. You are not coming with us."

"I heard you." Mingyu turned his head at him, eyeing him intently. "Look, your dad's bodyguards are hired to protect _him_. Even if there are two of them, their solemn focus is on your dad's safety. If something bad would happen, they will try to look out after you as well- probably, but their first priority will still be your dad. He has to be safe first. Only then comes you. Believe me, I know the ropes."

Wonwoo stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest, eyeing him. "Oh please. It is not like an assassination is going to happen today. My father is not _that_ important."

"Did you forget the guy from the park yesterday? You never know who will be there tonight."

Wonwoo didn't forget. And he also didn't forget what he had said to Mingyu in his vulnerable state. But why would his bodyguard want to work tonight if he didn't even need to? Wonwoo was scared to ask.

Mingyu nudged his forehead, suddenly standing right in front of him. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Wonwoo slid his hands up between them and pressed against his chest, pushing him away. "None of your business." He sighed. "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

  
  


  
  


Some podest had been build on a small stage in the middle of the marketplace. Wonwoo felt uncomfortable. His father had forced him to wear a suit and nothing else. It was fucking cold outside and he tried hard not to shiver in front of the people. His mother hadn't come. Again, she needed to jump in for a sick colleague. Wonwoo wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, slowly assuming that she was probably having an affair- not that he cared. His father had told him that she would quit her job when he will win the election but Wonwoo doubted that.

Wonwoo let his eyes wander around the crowd. He couldn't spot Mingyu. The latter had really kept his word and stayed somewhere in the back. Wonwoo turned his head, eyeing his father's bodyguards. They seemed different than Mingyu. Apart from the fact that they were at least 15 years older, they looked deadpan serious. Those two were probably not fun to be around with and they were definitely only doing their job, not caring about his father in any other way. Wonwoo furrowed his brows as the realization hit him. Did Mingyu care about him? Was that why he wanted to come along today? 

Mr. Jeon started his boring speech a moment later. Wonwoo didn't care what he was saying- he wasn't even listening to him. He wanted to go home and just do something else. Everything would be better than standing here. Actually, he should rather study for his test. 

Some journalists started asking questions after a while. Wonwoo was fucking bored, resisting the urge to pull out his phone and play something on it. He would never come to something like that ever again. That was definitely a one-time thing.

"Can I ask your son a question?" 

Wonwoo looked up, widening his eyes. Why would they want to ask him something? He was just decoration.

Mr. Jeon looked at him with a fake smile on his face before turning back to the journalist. "Of course you can ask. That's why he is here."

 _Seriously?!_ Wonwoo wanted to jump off the stage and run away. Why was his father betraying him like that?

"Mr. Jeon junior, as we can see, you support your father. Do you share the same opinion on everything?"

 _Well, fuck._ How should Wonwoo answer that if he didn't even know what his father was representing? He cleared his throat, stepping in front of the microphone. "He is my father. I support him in everything that he is doing."

The female journalist didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "What do you think about his idea to shut down some factories?"

Wonwoo started sweating. All eyes were on him now. He had no idea what to say. Should he just tell them the truth, revealing that he didn't give a shit about his father's election? 

Mr. Jeon laughed. "My son is not used to talk in front of so many people yet. Please give him some time."

Wonwoo stepped back, feeling embarrassed. His classmates and everyone could see that now. He would never get used to talk in front of the media because he wasn't planning to do it again.

After a few more questions the torture ended and everyone started leaving. Wonwoo was mad at his father. He rushed down the stage, just wanting to leave this fucked up place. Someone grabbed his arm as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone, Mingyu. I am not in the mood." Wonwoo freed his arm, heading to the fountain closeby. He sat down, leaning his back against it and hiding his face in his hands. He could hear Mingyu sitting next to him. "I told you to leave me alone. You are not even working tonight. You are free to go."

"Why are you so upset? Everything was fine. You-"

"Shut up, Mingyu. Everything was _not_ fine!" Wonwoo pulled his hands away, glaring at him. "I was on that stage, looking like a fool, not knowing what to say."

Mingyu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Your father is a public person. You should get used to being watched as well. Journalists love to bother the family of the candidates. Don't take it to heart."

"Thanks for the lecture. Can you leave me alone now?"

"I don't want to."

Wonwoo groaned, not in the mood to fight with him. "Why not?"

"Because you are upset."

"So?"

Mingyu looked at him, his eyes revealing nothing of what might be going through his head right now. "So- I care about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love! And I appreciate every feedback. 💚


	9. Chapter 9

Wonwoo couldn't sleep. He was turning and tossing from one side to the other. He couldn't forget Mingyu's words. Why did the other say that he care about him? Just out of the moment? Or did he mean that he cared about him as a bodyguard? 

Wonwoo turned on his stomach, groaning into his pillow. As soon as Mingyu had said it, his father had called them, so Wonwoo didn't have the chance to ask. He glanced at the time. It was long after midnight. He decided to stand up and get some fresh air.

The balcony was on the other side of the hallway. Wonwoo opened the door and almost screamed. Mingyu was standing outside, smoking. "What the fuck are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me."

Mingyu wasn't even surprised to see him, just giving him a tired smile. "I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep."

Mingyu blew out the smoke through his nostrils. "Me neither."

Wonwoo closed the door behind him so they wouldn't wake up his father. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around himself. It was cold. "I didn't know you are smoking."

"Normally I don't."

Wonwoo tilted his head. "But you are doing it right now?"

Mingyu glanced at him. "I only smoke when I am stressed," he mumbled, taking another drag.

Wonwoo supported his hands on the railing. "Why are you stressed?"

"Because of you."

Wonwoo scoffed. "Why? Is the job too hard for you? Are you already tired to _handle_ me?"

Mingyu chuckled with a shake of his head. "Yeah, something like that."

Wonwoo hmphed. "I am not that easy to handle- I told you before." He would love to know what the other had meant just now but he didn't want to appear too curious.

Mingyu snipped his cigarette away before turning around, eyeing him. "Why are you awake?"

Wonwoo shrugged, looking away. He definitely wouldn't tell his bodyguard that he had been thinking about how he had told him that he cared. "Just because. I don't know."

Mingyu hummed, still staring at him intently.

Wonwoo started to feel uncomfortable, being sure that a blush was rising to his cheeks. "What is it?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

There was a beat of silence. "Do you know the number one rule for bodyguards?"

Wonwoo was surprised by the sudden change of subject but decided to play along. "Well, it could be something like to protect your client at all costs?"

Mingyu shook his head. "That is not a rule- that is our job." He paused, nudging Wonwoo's chest. "The number one rule is to never fall in love with the client."

Wonwoo's heart started to beat faster without any plausible reason. How did they get to this? "W-what? Are you kidding?"

Mingyu shifted closer. "No, it's the truth."

"Why would anyone fall in love with his client?"

Mingyu smirked with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. "Yeah, why would anyone?"

Wonwoo looked everywhere but at Mingyu, feeling his face growing warm. He could give no logical reason why the air between them suddenly became electrically charged. "But why are you telling me this right now?"

Mingyu leaned back with a long sigh. "I want you to know." He paused, his eyes boring into Wonwoo. "So you won't make me fall for you," he added before moving back to the door. "Good night Wonwoo." Then he left. Just like that.

Wonwoo kept looking at the closed balcony door, dumbfounded. What'd happened just now? What did Mingyu meant by that? Wonwoo had no idea. But it had made his heart do an odd little skip, his pulse racing.


	10. Chapter 10

Wonwoo had just finished writing one of his exams. It went well. He was tired since he had studied the whole night before but it was worth it. He was walking out of the building, spotting Mingyu outside, leaning against a tree. The latter was looking at his phone, not noticing him. Wonwoo stepped closer. "Yah!"

Mingyu looked up startled, almost dropping his phone out of his hand. "Don't scare me like that. Fuck."

Wonwoo smirked. "You are a bodyguard. How can you be scared so easily, seriously."

They started walking back home in silence. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu, something seemed to bother the other. He was looking around, acting suspiciously. "What is it?"

Mingyu faced him briefly. "Hm? What? Nothing. Why?"

"You look absentminded today. Is something wrong?" Wonwoo asked, scratching his head. It wasn't his business but he had started to enjoy having Mingyu around and he wanted to know what was going on in his mind. Even if the latter was only here because of his job, still he was someone who seemed to act honest towards him, not pretending to be nice to him because of his father- like everyone else. And Wonwoo appreciated it, though he would never admit it.

"How was your exam?" Mingyu asked, ignoring Wonwoo's question. 

"It was good, actually. I have a good feeling about it. I studied the whole night so I-"

Mingyu silenced him by grabbing his arm, pulling him closer to himself out of nowhere.

"What are you doing? You startled me!" Wonwoo let out. Being so close to him was still making him nervous.

"There is a guy following you."

Wonwoo turned around, not seeing anyone. "Who?"

Mingyu scanned his surrounding, still keeping Wonwoo close like someone could hurt him the next second. "There was this guy. He just walked into the other direction. I have already seen him earlier, standing in front of the building. He looked like he was waiting for someone but then he started following us." He let go of Wonwoo's arm, sighing. "Wait here. I go find him."

Before Wonwoo even had the chance to say something, Mingyu ran away. "Seriously? What the fuck!" he let out frustrated. A sudden thought hit him. Could it be that it was the guy following him in the park a week ago? Suddenly, Wonwoo panicked, scared that Mingyu could be in danger. He hissed and moved, rushing in the same direction. 

After Wonwoo had crossed the street, he was getting closer to the park, hoping to find them there. His eyes fell on Mingyu a moment later and he let out a sigh of relief. The other came walking in his direction but something seemed off. As he approached closer, Wonwoo gasped. 

There was a cut on Mingyu's forehead just above his brow. A small line of dried blood had found its way around his eye and down his cheek. 

Wonwoo hurried towards him. "Oh my god, what happened?" he asked worriedly. It did something to his heart to see the other like that, something that he couldn't explain. The cut didn't look serious but Wonwoo still didn't like it. 

Mingyu groaned, stopping in front of him. "Don't ask."

Wonwoo pulled a tissue out of his pocket. "What do you mean? Tell me what happened. Did that guy do this to you?" he asked, reaching out for his face.

Mingyu grimaced as Wonwoo started to dab his wound gently. "No. I couldn't find him anymore."

Wonwoo halted what he was doing, studying his face. "What? What do you mean? But-"

"I ran into a sign while rushing to get him, okay? And now- let's go."

"You did what?" Wonwoo couldn't help it and started laughing. And here he thought something bad had happened to him.

Mingyu cursed under his breath and began to pull away but Wonwoo grabbed his arm. "Wait, wait. Let me wipe that blood away, " he mumbled with a smirk.

Mingyu pouted but waited patiently until Wonwoo was done. "You are making fun of me like I wasn't trying to protect your-"

Wonwoo's hands came up to frame Mingyu's face, to hold him still. "I am sorry for laughing. But it _is_ funny. You have to admit that." He lowered his arms with a grin. "Don't be mad."

"I am mad because I didn't catch that asshole," Mingyu murmured, not taking his eyes off his. "I wanted to beat his ass up for following you. Who knows what he was planning to do with you. Hurting you or-"

Wonwoo put his finger on Mingyu's lips to make him stop talking. He didn't miss the soft feeling of them, causing his stomach to flutter. "Don't fall in love with me," he mumbled. He meant it as a joke, but it came out more serious than intended.

Mingyu looked at him, something flickering in his eyes for an instant before it was gone. Then he turned his head, clearing his throat. "We should go now. At least now I know how this asshole looks like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤


	11. Chapter 11

Wonwoo was in his room on a Friday night, studying for his last exam before the first semester would end. A sudden knock on his door startled him. He glanced at the time- it was long after midnight.

The person on the other side opened the door without waiting for Wonwoo's response. "Hello~ it's me," Mingyu announced, stumbling into his room, being drunk as fuck.

Wonwoo dropped his pen, staring at him dumbfounded. Then he got up from his chair, walking towards the door to close it. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Mingyu turned around, almost losing his balance. "I am visiting you."

"You are drunk as fuck!" Wonwoo hissed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He could already smell a whiff of alcohol coming from the other.

"So? It is my free day. I can do whatever I want."

Wonwoo clasped Mingyu's arm, steadying him before the latter would lose balance completely. "You can't come to our house, being drunk like that! If my dad sees you he will-"

Mingyu silenced him by pressing two fingers on his lips. "Don't worry. I won't tell your dad."

Wonwoo groaned, pushing his hand away. "You need to go to your room, in your bed- like right now."

"I want to stay in _your_ room. I like it here," Mingyu replied before taking a look around. "Wah, look at this, so many books." He staggered towards one of the shelves.

Wonwoo followed him with a sigh. How could he handle drunk Mingyu? He had no idea. He only knew that he found the other adorable and annoying at the same time, making him question his own sanity.

Mingyu grabbed a book, causing two others to fall from the shelf. "Ups, I am really sorry."

Wonwoo cursed under his breath. "Seriously, you need to go to bed now." He grabbed the economy book out of the other's hands, putting it back on the shelf.

"Okay," Mingyu mumbled, heading straight for Wonwoo's bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," Mingyu replied and sat down, looking up at Wonwoo with a questioning look as if it was normal for him to sleep in _his_ bed.

"Yah, I meant you should go to your bed! Not mine!"

Mingyu ignored him, laying down comfortably. "Don't be so selfish. I am protecting your ass all the time. Let me sleep in your bed at least once."

"Yah! Get up!" Wonwoo groaned and tugged at Mingyu's arm, but there was no chance to move the latter if he didn't want to. He was too strong and too heavy. "Seriously? Go away! You can't just-"

Mingyu suddenly grabbed the front of Wonwoo's shirt and pulled him down to himself, causing Wonwoo to hover over him. "Don't be so noisy. I am getting a headache."

Wonwoo stopped breathing, his heart making summersaults. They were too close. He could smell Mingyu's perfume. And alcohol. Wonwoo could see the other's dark eyes and his soft lips. Everything about him was driving Wonwoo insane. He had to summon every inch of willpower he possessed not to kiss his bodyguard right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mingyu asked in a murmur, studying his face. Then he seemed to notice Wonwoo's stare on his lips and shifted, causing Wonwoo to drop on the bed next to him. "I can't."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Mingyu turned his head, eyeing him intently. He kept silent, but stared at Wonwoo like he was a celebrity and Mingyu was his starstruck fan.

Wonwoo felt things, he shouldn't feel right now, his eyes falling on the other's lips once again. "You are drunk, you should-"

"I want to kiss you."

The sound of Mingyu's voice sent goosebumps along Wonwoo's spine. He didn't dare to speak- half anxious, half excited about what was coming next.

"But I can't. I am not allowed to." 

Wonwoo turned his head away, facing the ceiling. "Who says that I would let you kiss me anyway?" He scoffed, trying to overplay the fact that the other was making him nervous. A lot.

Mingyu hummed. "If I break rule number one, I have to leave this job." He reached out, clumsily cupping the back of Wonwoo's head and pulling his face to his. "And I can't leave _you_. Because I don't trust anyone else with your life."

"Mingyu you are really drunk. You are talking nonsense. You should sleep now," Wonwoo replied softly though the fierce protectiveness in the other's words made him shiver deep inside.

"But I still want to kiss you," Mingyu murmured with a pout.

What was even happening right now? 

Wonwoo grabbed the hand that was still cupping his head, pulling it away. Then he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Mingyu's forehead. "That should be enough, right? Go to sleep now, " he mumbled before standing up, his heart beating wildly. 

Why had he done that? 

Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu. "Stay here. I go to sleep in the other guest room." He knew that he wouldn't have a chance to make his bodyguard stand up again and he didn't trust himself to stay in the same bed with him either. He headed for the door.

"Okay. Just don't tell your dad that I want to kiss you," Mingyu murmured, his eyes already closed, cheeks still flushed.

Wonwoo smiled at the cute sight. Actually, his bodyguard was too cute to be a bodyguard. "I won't," he replied, opening the door.

"Won?"

"Hmm?" Wonwoo turned around, surprised to see the other looking back at him.

"I am pretty sure I broke the number one rule already."

"Sleep tight, Mingyu."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are bodyguards not allowed to fall in love with their clients? What damage would it do?"

They were walking back from college. It had been three days since Mingyu had barged in Wonwoo's room, being drunk as fuck. They had never talked about that night again. Wonwoo was sure that the other had been too wasted to remember anything at all.

Mingyu peered at him with a questioning look. "Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"I am just curious. I remember that you told me about this rule but I never asked why it exists," Wonwoo replied, hoping that Mingyu wouldn't get suspicious. 

"You are weird." Mingyu stopped walking, facing him. "Look, the priority of a bodyguard is the person in front of him, right? His client." He nudged Wonwoo's forehead gently. "But the eyes of the bodyguard should always be on his surroundings, on the dangerous things around him. So, although I am looking at you right now, I see the car coming up behind you and the couple crossing the street to our right. I notice what is happening around my client to prevent a dangerous situation."

Wonwoo nodded. "Got it. That is not difficult to understand. Don't talk to me like-" 

Mingyu stepped closer, his face only inches away. "But if a bodyguard falls in love with his client," he whispered, eyes drilling into Wonwoo's. "Then his focus and his eyes are only on that person. Everything else is out of his vision. So, then I wouldn't notice any potential harm because I keep looking at your face and your eyes and your lips." Mingyu took a deep breath. "If a bodyguard is too infatuated by his client, how can he notice anything else around him?"

Wonwoo's cheeks felt hot all of a sudden. Why did Mingyu need to get so close to him? It was making him nervous again.

"Is your question answered now?" Mingyu asked, stepping away.

Wonwoo breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart, which seemed to be attempting to beat its way out through his chest. "Yeah- yeah it is."

They started walking in silence. Wonwoo couldn't stop thinking about that night and about Mingyu's words. The latter had told him that he already broke rule number one. Didn't that mean that he had fallen for him? Or had Mingyu just been talking nonsense in his drunken state?

"What is wrong?" Mingyu asked as they waited at the red pedestrian lights. "Something seems to bother you."

Wonwoo faced him, still trying to figure out if the other was remembering anything from that night at all. Maybe he was just acting? "It's nothing. I am just thinking."

"About what? Are you still worrying about your last exam? I am pretty sure you did good and-"

"No, I am not thinking about college right now," Wonwoo interrupted him annoyed and kept walking as the lights turned green again.

They crossed the street and Mingyu grabbed his arm. "What is it then? You can talk to me."

Wonwoo turned around, glaring at him. He was mad. Why should he be the one handling the situation after Mingyu had said things in his drunken state, not remembering them. "You! I am thinking about _you._ " He cleared his throat after an awkward silence. "Because of what you said to me." 

Mingyu frowned, his eyes scanning Wonwoo's face. "What do you mean? What did I say to you?"

Wonwoo groaned. "Three days ago you came into my room drunk as fuck. Don't you remember that? You even slept in my bed!"

"Of course I remember waking up in your room, but I don't know what I told to you in my drunken state," Mingyu replied, scratching his head. "Was it something offensive? I am sorry if-"

Wonwoo groaned again, feeling frustrated. "No! No. You-" How could he say it? How could he tell Mingyu that he had confessed to him. He sighed. "Forget it. It is nothing."

Mingyu held Wonwoo tightly, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest. "I said something that is obviously bothering you, so just tell me about it. Don't make me feel bad."

Wonwoo's hands were flat against Mingyu's chest and he could feel the warmth coming from the other's body. He resisted the urge to cuddle into his bodyguard. It was cold outside and he was freezing and it would be nice to get some warmth. But it wasn't the time for something like this. "If you can't remember it then it didn't seem to be important as it seems. You were probably just rambling in your drunken state. So- forget it."

"Wonwoo~ just tell me," Mingyu replied with a pout. "I will apologize and then we can continue living in peace."

"Peace my ass." Wonwoo scoffed and stepped away, regretting that he had started talking about that subject at all.

"Did I tell you that I have fallen for you?" Mingyu asked nonchalantly as they continued walking. 

"What? What did you just say?"

Mingyu smirked apologetically. "Oh god, I did, didn't I?" He let out a long sigh. "Don't worry- I am falling in love with everyone after getting drunk. So, don't take it seriously."

Wonwoo halted, getting really mad now, and so frustrated he thought he would cry. "What? Seriously? You are throwing those words around like it is nothing?" He pushed Mingyu against the bushes behind him. "You are playing with my feelings, telling me things you don't even mean? What the fuck?!"

"But I was drunk." Mingyu tilted his head in confusion. "What's the matter with you anyway? Why are you so worked up about this?"

"Because of you, okay? You make me- argh! I hate you! I hated you from the beginning. And I should have never changed my feelings for you. So- just get out of my face!" Wonwoo yelled before turning around and started running. It was childish but Wonwoo didn't care. He was mad. 

Mingyu caught up with him though and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Wonwoo's body against his. He sighed. "You confuse me. You really do. I don't have any idea what is going on in that pretty head of yours and I don't know what you want me to say."

"I tell you what is going on in-"

"I am not done yet!" Mingyu stared at him intently, eyes darkening. "You know that I can't, right? I just- _can't_." He sighed. "Of course I remember what I said to you. I wasn't even that drunk but- I can't. I told you why. It is not like I don't want to and I am pretty sure you want it too, but- I can't lose this job. You are too important."

Hearing those words made Wonwoo want Mingyu even more. He finally realized that he had fallen for him- pretty hard. And it was not allowed. And they really shouldn't. But here he was- unable to change his feelings.

"Why are you so silent now?" Mingyu whispered dangerously close to his lips, undoubtedly teasing him.

Wonwoo studied his handsome features, his eyes falling on those irresistible, pouty lips once again. He knew it was stupid. And it will probably lead to nothing good. But- _Fuck it._ Wonwoo grabbed the front of Mingyu's shirt so the other wouldn't back away. "Maybe you can't, but _I_ can," he mumbled before diving his hands into Mingyu's hair and kissing him with so much passion, they both stumbled. 

Mingyu wrapped an arm around Wonwoo's waist seconds later, hauling him close to his body like he was weighing nothing. And soon he took over the kiss, Wonwoo had dominated until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have your kiss 💋  
> Finally, right?


	13. Chapter 13

"Listen, it was a mistake, okay? We-we really shouldn't have kissed each other," Mingyu mumbled after he had come into Wonwoo's room, looking like he hadn't slept the whole night.

Wonwoo had just woken up a few minutes ago, staring at him skeptically. "Mingyu, we had sex. Don't you think that-"

Mingyu groaned, running a hand through his hair. Seeing it all messy like that reminded Wonwoo of the night before. "I know, I know. But I am still your bodyguard and if your dad finds out then-"

Wonwoo approached closer, stepping right in front of him. "But you don't have to tell him, right?"

"But he could find out anyway and-"

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's cheek, leaning in. "He won't." He had no idea why he was acting that bold but after he had gotten a taste of Mingyu, he couldn't go back.

Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "You can't get enough of me, huh? Look at you. You are so eager to convince me." He pecked his lips. "What is it exactly about me that you can't resist. Is it because I am a bodyguard or because I am fucking hot or-"

Wonwoo silenced him with a kiss, biting his lip teasingly. "Cocky bastard."

Mingyu moaned against his mouth and right before they could deepen the kiss, Wonwoo's door opened all of a sudden.

They sprang apart like guilty teenagers as Mr. Jeon entered the room without a warning. "Son, we have to- oh, Mingyu. What are _you_ doing here?" He glanced at his golden watch on his wrist. "It is still very early."

Wonwoo started to panic. He had no idea what they could tell his father, hoping that the latter hadn't seen them being so close with each other. 

"I-I was just asking what time Wonwoo plans to go outside today."

Mr. Jeon raised his eyebrow in a question. "It is Saturday." He shrugged. "But- oh well. Wonwoo, I just wanted to say that I need you tomorrow night to join me. It is the last time before the announcement of the winner. "

Wonwoo groaned. "I don't want to," he replied with a pout.

"That was not a question. Dress formal," Mr. Jeon replied before glancing at Mingyu. "You are joining us."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Jeon eyed them, scratching his neck. "Why are you both acting so weird? Did something happen?"

"No," they replied simultaneously, nearly sounding like one person. 

Wonwoo's father grimaced. "Okay, if you say so," he muttered before leaving the room with a shake of his head.

Mingyu breathed out a sigh of relief after they were alone. "Fuck that was-" 

Wonwoo didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence, silencing him with his lips once again. He couldn't explain what had changed but he had become infatuated with his bodyguard. 

Mingyu pulled back to look at him. "What is it? Why are you so needy all of a sudden?" he asked with a smirk.

Wonwoo smirked back, nudging his cheek. "I don't know. Maybe I love the danger of getting caught." He let go of Mingyu's waist, running a hand through his hair. Then he sighed. "I don't want to accompany my dad tomorrow."

"You will get used to these events. Don't worry."

"I hope he won't win." It was the first time Wonwoo said it out loud in front of someone else. "It is not like I don't want him to be happy. It is just-" He sighed.

Mingyu brushed his bangs out of his face. "I know what you mean. It is okay."

Wonwoo looked up at him. Then he smiled. "But I like the fact that you will join us."

"Hey, don't think about getting in my pants during that event! I am a professional bodyguard. I will-

Wonwoo pecked his lips. "Mhh, we will see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. I hope the next chapter is going to be longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Wonwoo was tired. Two hours already passed- two hours of that boring event where it had been his only duty to stand on the stage, smiling and nodding in agreement whenever his father would look in his direction. He hated being the son of a politician. 

Wonwoo kept looking back to catch a glimpse of Mingyu, but the latter was partly hidden behind a curtain, and it was impossible to see him without stretching his neck in an obvious way. Wonwoo cursed inside. He let his eyes wander over the audience, wondering that people were interested in his father's lame speech. Scanning the room, his eyes stopped on a ponytailed guy who seemed to be a reporter- judged by the camera hanging around his neck. But that man was staring at Wonwoo too intently. 

Shouldn't he rather be paying attention to his father? 

Wonwoo wondered if that reporter was hired to check out the candidate's son, analyzing his every move. He felt uncomfortable and stepped back absentmindedly, bumping against the chair behind him. Wonwoo would love to sit, but according to his father, that wouldn't be appropriate. He resisted the urge to yawn as he kept smiling, trying to ignore the intrusive stares of the reporter.

A couple of minutes later that suspicious guy was rising from his chair. Wonwoo couldn't explain why it was making him nervous, but it did. He still tried not to look in his direction, choosing to ignore him.

Suddenly a murmur went through the crowd and before Wonwoo could realize what was happening, Mingyu leaped onto the stage out of nowhere, wrapping his arm around Wonwoo's waist to drag him behind the curtain. Wonwoo bumped against a table while clutching his bodyguard's arm. What was happening?

Mingyu was breathing heavily, his expression fierce. "Are you okay?" he asked slightly out of breath.

Wonwoo nodded dumbfounded, still not grasping what was going on. "Wh-"

Mingyu let go of his waist. "Stay here," he ordered him in a voice that made Wonwoo want to jump his bodyguard. But he was sure that it would not be appropriate to do this right now. "Don't come outside," Mingyu added before disappearing back to the stage. 

Wonwoo's heart pounded against his chest. Was he in danger? Was his father in danger? He heard another murmur through the curtain, someone was yelling. Wonwoo felt scared all of a sudden. Was Mingyu in danger?

A moment later his father joined him backstage, accompanied by his bodyguard Denny. He looked startled.

"Dad!" 

Mr. Jeon turned towards him, grabbing his arms. "Are you okay?" 

Wonwoo nodded. "Yes. But what's wrong? What is happening out there?" 

Mr. Jeon let out a long sigh, scratching his neck. He was shaken.

"Dad! Talk to me." 

"Thank God Mingyu was here," his father mumbled absentminded. 

Wonwoo stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "What do you mean?" 

"There was this man. He-he was sitting in the first row, looking like a reporter." His father paused, taking a shaky breath, obviously being a mess inside. "He pulled out a knife and ran onto the stage. He was heading in your direction. " 

Mr. Jeon's words made Wonwoo's stomach turn. His suspicious feeling hadn't fooled him after all. "I saw him." 

"I don't even know how Mingyu was able to react that fast, but before I understood what was happening, you were already backstage with him. Not even my bodyguard had reacted that quickly," Mr. Jeon explained, glaring at Denny for a second.

Wonwoo felt a warmth spreading inside him, realizing what Mingyu had done. He wanted to see him right now- really bad. Why wasn't he here with him yet? 

"Thank God they caught that thug."

Wonwoo nodded, staring at the closed curtain, hoping Mingyu would return any moment. 

His father followed his eyes. "He's waiting for the police to talk to them, you know." 

Wonwoo glanced at his father, feeling caught. "Who?" he asked, playing dumb. 

Mr. Jeon sighed with a shake of his head. "Your bodyguard. Son, I know he's handsome and everything, but do me a favor and don't fall in love with him." 

Wonwoo cleared his throat and grimaced. "What are you talking about, Dad?" 

Mr. Jeon sighed again. "I saw you gawking at Mingyu- in a very special way. You shouldn't do that." 

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep cool. "Don't worry. I'm not a weak teenager, falling in love with everyone just because they're good-looking," he replied snippily, hoping his father wouldn't notice the act. 

Mr. Jeon nodded. "Okay. If you say so. At least I warned you. But-" 

"Sir, everything is clear. There is no danger anymore. People has left the building. We can go back," Denny interrupted him after receiving a call from his colleague. 

"Alright."

Wonwoo rushed back on the stage, his eyes falling on Mingyu straightaway. The latter was standing a few meters in front of him, talking to a policeman. Wonwoo resisted the urge to approach him and wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him without thinking about the consequences.

Mingyu had probably saved his life -even if Wonwoo hadn't noticed it at first. That made him even more attractive in Wonwoo's eyes. But he had to pull himself together- even more after his father had started to suspect something. 

Wonwoo turned away, heading to the table to get a glass of water, suddenly being pretty thirsty. As he was about to drink, he felt someone stepping behind him. A warm hand was resting on his waist, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body.

"Are you okay?" Mingyu whispered into his ear, his breath tickling his skin. 

Wonwoo almost dropped the glass, hitting his knee at the table as he turned around- his heart beating up into his throat. His bodyguard's closeness was making him want something he couldn't have right now.

Mingyu looked at him in alarm, stepping closer, but Wonwoo shook his head, glancing at his father. Luckily, the latter was engrossed in a conversation and didn't seem to pay attention to them. "Keep your distance. Let's talk later," he whispered before taking a sip of water. 

Mingyu seemed to understand and stopped moving towards him. "But are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. 

"Yes. Thanks to you," Wonwoo replied with a shy smile before averting his eyes. It was really hard to resist the other- especially when his bodyguard was looking hot in his black suit. 

Mingyu returned his gaze and licked his lips. "We'll talk later," he mumbled before walking back to the policeman he had been speaking to a moment ago.

  
  


  
  


Talking later turned into a make-out session inside of Wonwoo's room. Mr. Jeon had stayed in the theater, still dealing with the incident while Mingyu and Wonwoo had driven back home. As soon as they had entered the house, Wonwoo had jumped his bodyguard and they had barely made it upstairs.

"What's gotten into you?" Mingyu asked with a chuckle while Wonwoo was busy trailing kisses along his neck.

"I don't know. Maybe I like the fact that my fucking hot bodyguard saved my life today," Wonwoo replied while turning his face just enough for his lips to meet Mingyu's.

Mingyu was trailing his fingers over Wonwoo's chest. "You know that this is my job, right?"

Wonwoo raised his head, glaring at him playfully. "But it is not your job to look that good while doing it."

Mingyu laughed and pecked his lips. Then he got serious. "I was scared up there for a moment. I wasn't sure if I would grab you on time."

"But you did," Wonwoo replied before pecking his lips back. Then he remembered the conversation with his father and sighed.

"What is it?"

"My dad, he is suspicious. He asked me if I am into you."

"What?" Mingyu asked with panic in his voice, leaning away to support himself on his elbow. "Why would he think something like this?"

Wonwoo brushed the bangs out of his face. "Don't worry. He just said that he can see it in my eyes, the way I look at you." He paused, locking his eyes with Mingyu's- the latter looking alarmed. "But I snapped at him for thinking like that and I guess he believed me."

Mingyu sighed. "We have to be more careful," he murmured, caressing Wonwoo's cheek with the back of his hand. "I need to stay by your side and protect you."

Hearing those words made Wonwoo's heart flutter. "Today my father saw that you are the best bodyguard ever. He would never let you go."

Mingyu turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "He would. If he finds out about us, he would. Believe me. It doesn't matter how fast I reacted today. If I ignore the number 1 rule, I have to go."

Wonwoo cupped his face, forcing the other to look at him. "He won't find out. I promise."

Mingyu seemed to think about something, then he chuckled. "Then stop looking at me so lovey-dovey."

Wonwoo was sure he started blushing. "I am not looking at you like that."

"Well, you obviously do."

"I am not."

Mingyu leaned in, hovering over him once again. "You do." He pressed a lingering kiss on his lips. "And I like it." He kissed him again.

Wonwoo whined as Mingyu started to lean away. Wonwoo had not gotten enough affection for today. He curved his hand around Mingyu's nape, pulling him closer. "Then show me how much you like it."

Mingyu chuckled in a sexy way. "Why? Aren't we needy today?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 🎃  
> I am glad that so many of you still read and like this! 
> 
> Don't forget to vote for Seventeen on Mama!! 🏆🏆🏆


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day the winner of the election would be announced. Mr. Jeon seemed more nervous than ever and was pacing back and forth inside the house. 

Wonwoo didn't care. He didn't want his father to win because then he would have more commitment but in the end, he didn't care. He was sitting at the breakfast table, Mingyu opposite him. 

"Did they say something about the election on the TV?" Mr. Jeon asked, entering the kitchen to get a coffee. 

"You are not candidating for president, dad. You're not as important as you think. Why would they broadcast something about you," Wonwoo replied before shoving a spoon of cereals in his mouth. 

Mingyu kicked him softly under the table. 

Wonwoo glared at him playfully. What? he mouthed, acting innocent. They both started grinning, looking away. 

"Wonwoo, you're great support for your father. Thank you for that," Mr. Jeon replied sarcastically before taking a sip of his coffee.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "I have accompanied you to your boring events. That's enough with support for now." 

"Wow, thank you for that," Mr. Jeon muttered before leaving the kitchen. 

Mingyu shook his head. "You're unbelievable. Don't you feel bad talking with your dad like that?"

Wonwoo shrugged. "I'm just being honest. Why should I fake enthusiasm like my mother, who is flying around miles away from here and doesn't give a damn, only texting him encouraging things? She's probably screwing the pilot right now." 

Mingyu grimaced. "Come on. Stop. You're nuts." 

"Again, I'm just telling the truth." 

"Whatever," Mingyu mumbled before continuing to eat. 

Wonwoo watched him closely. His bed hair and sleepy expression made him look even more attractive than usual. He let his foot slide up his bodyguard's calf, not able to control himself.

Mingyu got startled, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing right now?"

Wonwoo lifted his spoon to his mouth, acting innocent. "I am eating, why?" 

Mr. Jeon entered the kitchen again, causing Wonwoo to pull his foot away, hitting his knee against the table in the process. 

Mingyu grinned and stiffled a laugh. 

"I'm going to the city hall now. At least pretend that you're happy for me if I win, okay?" Mr. Jeon muttered.

Wonwoo looked up at him while rubbing his knee with one hand. "Of course, dad. I'll be thrilled and dance around the house." 

Mr. Jeon sighed, then looked at Mingyu who was eating his cereal in peace, not bothered by their quarrel. "Do me a favor and don't leave my son's side today. Who knows what the outcome will do to my family." 

Mingyu looked up at him, some milk was in the corner of his mouth, making him look like a baby. "Yes, sir." 

"Good. See you guys," Mr. Jeon said before leaving the room. 

"There is something on your face." Wonwoo stood up and leaned down to Mingyu. "Let me get that for you," he murmured before licking the milk off his lips.

Mingyu seemed to be taken aback but he smiled, leaning back to lock his eyes with his. "You are trying to seduce me these days, huh?"

Wonwoo shrugged. "At least one of us. I am getting the idea that you are not that interested in my affection though," he mumbled, acting offended. He grabbed his empty bowl, walking up to the sink.

Mingyu stepped behind him- unnecessary close, wrapping his arms around his waist. Then he placed a kiss behind Wonwoo's left ear and breathed, "You have no fucking idea."

Wonwoo felt goosebumps spreading over his body by Mingyu's warm breath on his skin. He leaned against his bodyguard's chest with a shiver, closing his eyes. That felt nice.

"I am just scared to lose my job. Otherwise-" Mingyu paused, one of his hand sliding under Wonwoo's shirt.

"Otherwise what?"

Mingyu placed another kiss on Wonwoo's sensitive skin before nibbling at his lobe, causing the latter to moan. "Otherwise I wouldn't let you leave my arms anymore."

Wonwoo chuckled, happy that Mingyu wanted this as much as he did. "Wow, that was fucking cheesy," he replied, turning around in his arms. 

"Well, it is the truth," Mingyu whispered against his lips before kissing them softly, pulling him closer.

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, blood roaring through his veins.

"I forgot my ke- what are you doing? Are you serious?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, sorry for the cliffhanger 🙈


	16. Chapter 16

"You are fired." Wonwoo's father was boiling with rage, his veins popping on his neck. "I can't believe it! I thought that you are one of the best! What are you doing with my son?!" 

Wonwoo stepped in front of Mingyu, his gut felt hollow inside. "Dad it is my fault. I fell for him and seduced him to-" 

Mr. Jeon silenced his son with a hard slap across his face. "I am not talking to you!" 

Mingyu stepped in between them, shielding Wonwoo with his body. "Don't hit him," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I did wrong. Not Wonwoo." 

Mr. Jeon groaned, face red with fury. "Stop taking each other's blame. You are making me really mad right now! And Wonwoo! I warned you, didn't I?" he yelled, though Mingyu was still standing in his way so he couldn't get closer to his son. 

Wonwoo tugged at the hem of Mingyu's shirt, feeling awful. 

Mr. Jeon sighed. "You know what? Whatever. I don't even want to hear your excuses. Mingyu, you are fired. You can leave right now for all I care." 

Wonwoo felt like crying. He stepped next to his bodyguard. "Dad he is one of the best. You know that. I feel safe with him. Don't fire him. I will keep my dista-" 

"No! I am sorry." Mr. Jeon turned his eyes on Mingyu. "It is rule number 1 in your bodyguard policy and you broke it. You are fired. Leave my house until tomorrow," he muttered before turning around to walk out of the room.

Wonwoo felt like someone knocked the air out of his lungs. He dropped to the floor and crouched down, hiding his face in his hands.

Mingyu turned around, crouching down in front of him. He placed a hand on Wonwoo's head, patting it lightly. "It's okay. Don't be upset."

"It is fucking not okay," Wonwoo murmured into his hands, feeling tears stinging his eyes.

Mingyu brushed his fingers through Wonwoo's hair, probably trying to calm him down. "We can't change it. I shouldn't have-"

Wonwoo pulled his hands away, glaring at Mingyu. "What? You shouldn't have what? It is not okay for me! I- I like you," he mumbled, not able to hold back the tears. 

Mingyu's eyes widened for a second. Then he leaned in, placing a kiss on Wonwoo's forehead before wiping his cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry. And don't like me."

Wonwoo scoffed. "Why? Why, huh? My father can fire you but he can't make me stop liking you." He stood up. "But it seems that I am the only one who is hurting by all this bullshit." Wonwoo felt horrible, irritated and vulnerable. He had never felt like that before because of another person. 

Mingyu stood up as well, cupping his face before Wonwoo had the chance to turn away. "Why are you making it so hard for me? It was way easier when you hated me to the core."

Wonwoo kept silent, just pouting, trying not to cry any harder.

"Fuck," Mingyu cursed before dipping his head, kissing him on the lips. "I like you, too, you stupid fool." He kissed him again, letting his lips linger for several seconds. "You have no idea what you are doing to me."

Wonwoo leaned his forehead against his. "I am sorry that you will lose your job because of me."

Mingyu shook his head. "Don't be. I don't care about that. I will get a job again very soon. My reputation is very good and my dad is my boss." He paused and sighed, caressing Wonwoo's cheek with a fond look. "I am just scared to leave you on your own. I don't trust anyone else to protect you."

"I can protect myself," Wonwoo replied with a pout. 

Mingyu chuckled with a sad smile. "No, no you can't."

The door opened again, causing Mingyu to step away from Wonwoo abruptly. Mr. Jeon entered with quick steps, his expression still angry. "Mingyu, come to my office real quick. Now," he let out before leaving the room again.

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's hand, scared to let him leave. He had gotten used to him. He needed him for his well-being.

"I will be right back," Mingyu murmured, leaning in to peck Wonwoo's forehead. Then he turned around, walking through the door.

Wonwoo didn't know what to do. The whole situation was horrible. Only now did he realize how much he needed Mingyu around him. He didn't care about his safety, but he cared to lose the other who was there for him 24/7. They hadn't even spent enough time together after confessing to each other. He ruffled his hair, frustrated. What should he do now?

Wonwoo sat down on the sofa, putting his left hand to his forehead, rubbing it nervously, trying to think of what to do. His father wouldn't hurt Mingyu, would he? Wonwoo shook his head. No, he had no reason. Mingyu had protected him very well. His only mistake in his father's eyes was that he had fallen in love with his client. Thinking about it caused Wonwoo to blush. Only now was the fact sinking in that Mingyu liked him in the same way. And it warmed his damaged heart.

A long moment later Mingyu entered the room, closing the door behind himself. He sat down beside Wonwoo, taking his hand in his. He seemed calm- too calm for Wonwoo's liking. "Your father is really furious. He already called our company. I have to leave today, he already gave me the notice."

Wonwoo's chin started wobbling but he tried hard to keep the tears from falling.

"I first need to talk with my dad and see if he has another job for me right now. Only then will I know where I will live for the next months or years.

 _Years?_ Wonwoo didn't like this at all. "So he could send you to some city far away?"

"It depends. If there is no job nearby, then yes," Mingyu replied, his voice sad but there was something else-

"I don't want you to go," Wonwoo whispered, turning his body to him.

Mingyu sighed, raising Wonwoo's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. It almost felt like a goodbye kiss. "I don't want to leave you. But I have to. There is no other way." Mingyu let go of his hand, standing up. "We should end this- the sooner the better."

Wonwoo got up from the sofa as well, suddenly feeling even worse. "What do you mean by that?"

Mingyu frowned. "We aren't dating or something like that- so whatever this is, let's break up."

"What? All of a sudden?"

"It is over Wonwoo. This thing between us. There is no future so let's end it before the feelings are too deep."

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away, feeling betrayed. "Before the feelings are too deep? Are you serious? Fuck you! Is it that easy for you?"

"Yah, why are you reacting like this? It is the reasonable thing to do before it would hurt even more," Mingyu replied, his face showing no emotion.

Wonwoo glared at him. "You told me that you like me just half an hour ago. It hurts already so why don't you- you know what? Just go fuck yourself," he yelled, running out of the room. He ignored Mingyu's call as tears were streaming down his face. He ran into the garden, hiding behind a tree. He started to cry so hard that sobs were racking his body. Now he was back at the beginning, hating his life, feeling empty. Suddenly Wonwoo heard a click.

"Turn around and be quiet or I will shoot you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a cliffhanger. I am sorry- at least a little bit 🙈❤


	17. Chapter 17

Wonwoo was sitting in a van, his hands tied together with a cord, a duct tape around his mouth. Opposite him was a man who was wearing a mask, cursing and hissing without a break.

How could these thugs even kidnap him in broad daylight without anyone seeing them? Wonwoo was in a state of emotional vulnerability. He was scared, but at the same time, still sad and angry because of Mingyu. The tears had ebbed in the meantime. Wonwoo didn't want to give those thugs the satisfaction and cry in front of them. 

"We'll take a picture for your father now. We will send him a message, forcing him to withdraw as a candidate before the winner of the election will be known. If he listens to us, you'll be free and won't have to worry." 

Wonwoo believed the man. He had seen enough action movies to know that usually thugs who were wearing masks only tried to get what they want. It was not their purpose to harm the victims. Wonwoo tried to look outside but the windows were darkened so he couldn't see where they were. His wrists were hurting him. The man had tied his hands too securely. The cord would leave marks on his skin. 

"So, are you ready for the photo? Please smile," the thug said humorless, holding a phone in front of his face. 

Wonwoo closed his eyes as the flash went off. 

"Well, I think you look better in real life but that picture will probably be enough for your father. I'll be right back," the man murmured before getting outside.

Wonwoo had seen at least two thugs when they had pushed him inside the van. He sighed and looked around. There was nothing to free himself with. The thug was right outside the door so there was no need for him to try to jump out. Normally, he would yell and do whatever it would take to attract attention but today was just a bad day to get kidnapped. Wonwoo was feeling down and heartbroken. He didn't even care that he was a hostage right now.

Minutes passed and Wonwoo wondered why the thug was still not back. Should he try to escape after all? Was it dumb to stay motionless and not try anything to get out? He stood up and attempted to move the handle of the sliding door. It was locked. Of course. What else did he expect? He was about to turn around and look for something to cut the cord when he heard sudden noises outside. Wonwoo leaned his ear against the door to hear what was going on. 

Someone was screaming and suddenly a shot was fired outside the van. 

Wonwoo flinched, stepping away. Then it was suddenly quiet. Too quiet. Wonwoo waited and waited but he could not hear anything else. Did the two thugs fight with each other? He sat back down on the seat. Tears filled his eyes again and a lump filled his throat. He was starting to lose his mind. 

Would his father withdraw his candidacy for his son? Or would he go all the way and risk his life by calling the cops? Wonwoo was tired. He had never asked to be the son of a politician and now he was not only deeply hurt because of Mingyu, but his life was in danger as well. He hated his miserable existence.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo? Are you in there?" There was a bang at the door of the van, startling him. 

_Mingyu?_ Wonwoo knew that voice. Was it Mingyu or did he already went nuts, hearing things now? 

"Wonwoo?"

"Mhh mhhh." Wonwoo cursed inwardly. He couldn't speak with the tape covering his mouth. He stood up, bumping his leg against the door of the van to give Mingyu a sign that he was trapped inside.

"Let me find the key for the van. I will be right with you." Mingyu's voice sounded hectic and worried. 

What had been going on in the past few minutes outside the van? And how did Mingyu find him? Wonwoo couldn't believe that he was there. Despite everything, he wanted to get hugged by the other right now. He wanted to feel safe again- even if it would be their last moment together.

The van beeped two times and the door opened a second later, startling Wonwoo. He blinked his eyes several times before fixing them on Mingyu. Tears were already spilling down his cheeks at the sight of those big brown eyes looking at him with worry.

"Hey, hey. I am here. You are safe now. Don't cry," Mingyu mumbled, reaching out his hand towards him. "Let me get this for you." He pulled the tape off with one quick motion. It hurt but Wonwoo didn't care. He started sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Won, hey. Are you alright? Did they do something to you? Let's get you outside first." Mingyu grabbed his arm, helping him to climb out of the van. He stared at him intently, his expression concerned. "Are you hurt somewhere?"

Wonwoo glimpsed at one of the thugs on the ground, bleeding from his forehead. Then he turned his eyes at Mingyu. Only now did he spotted a bad bruise on his cheekbone. Wonwoo frowned, trying to cup his face but his hands were still tied.

"Wait. I have a knife. Let me cut that cord off," Mingyu mumbled, pulling his knife out of his pocket. He seemed to be shaken as well. "Are you okay? Please say something. I-"

Wonwoo collapsed into Mingyu's arms after his hands were untied. He started to cry shamelessly, the adrenaline leaving his body in a rush. Mingyu hugged him back, causing Wonwoo to feel safe and warm. For a moment, he forgot everything that had happened today.

"Please tell me that you are okay," Mingyu mumbled, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

The kiss triggered something in Wonwoo. He pulled away, glaring at Mingyu. "Don't do this! You don't like me, so don't show me any affection," he managed to get out between sobs. "Don't make things even worse."

"Won." Mingyu grabbed his arm, pulling him back against his chest, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "What are-"

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, don't touch me. I am hurt enough because you don't want to be with me." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "Thank you for saving me- regardless how you managed to do that- but you can let go of me now. I am fine."

Mingyu didn't let go though. "You are not fine." He cupped his chin, forcing Wonwoo to look him in the eyes. "You stupid fool." He paused, leaning closer. "I love you so fucking much. When I saw those assholes taking you away, I felt as if they took away the reason I am living for. I was worried as hell. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you!"

Wonwoo's feelings were all over the place. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. "I don't understand. You- you broke up with me and-"

"I didn't want to. I had to. Your father forced me to do this. I-I should-"

Wonwoo covered Mingyu's mouth with his hand to stop him from babbling. "Wait, what? My father forced you to break up with me? It wasn't your idea to end all this?"

"No. Never." Mingyu smiled sadly. "I told you that I don't want you to leave my arms if that would be possible."

Wonwoo's heart was almost jumping out of his chest. Mingyu loved him? That handsome, affectionate human in front of him was _his_? 

"I shouldn't have acted like I didn't care about us. I was-"

"Just shut up," Wonwoo mumbled before closing the distance, placing a quick but firm kiss on the other's lips. "I hate you for doing that to me." He kissed him again, feeling Mingyu's arms around his body seconds later- warmth radiating from the other. "But I am so fucking in love with you that I can't stay angry at you."

"Lucky me." With a groan, Mingyu pressed him close against his chest, leaning his chin on top of Wonwoo's head. "I am sorry. I regretted listening to your father the moment you ran out of the room." Mingyu paused, planting a soft kiss in his hair. "But are you okay? Let me take a look at you."

Wonwoo leaned away, brushing his fingers over Mingyu's jaw. "Are _you_ okay? How did you even find me?"

"Remember that I told you about the monitors in your house? I headed for the room to see where you ran off to. I was late so I could only catch a glimpse of how they pushed you inside the van. I memorized the number plate and then I rushed outside."

"Did you ran all the way here?" Wonwoo asked, looking around. He had no idea where _here_ was. They seemed to be in a park close to the lake.

Mingyu smiled with a shake of his head. "No. I took the car and I was lucky that those assholes weren't driving too fast. They probably didn't want to catch anyone's attention. They-"

"Do you really love me?" The question just blurted out of Wonwoo, as if by itself. He wasn't able to focus on anything else right now. He just wanted to be with the other. Wonwoo needed to know that he felt the same.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Mingyu replied before chuckling. "Why are you asking again? Don't you believe me?"

Wonwoo leaned in, nosing the other's cheek. "Just making sure." Before he could kiss him again, Mingyu captured his lips first. He kissed him with an intensity that made Wonwoo lightheaded. He melted against the other's body.

The sound of approaching sirens caused them to pull apart. Mingyu pecked Wonwoo's forehead one last time before stepping away. "I need to talk to the cops and I want you to get yourself checked. Let them take a look at your wrists."

Wonwoo nodded. He would have to talk to the cops as well and probably to the reporter, too, which was arriving behind Mingyu's back. "Just- please stay close."

Mingyu looked serious, his eyes fond. "I won't leave you again- ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a good mood today, so I already wrote the next chapter. I hope it made up for the last two cliffhanger 😘


	18. Chapter 18

Mr. Jeon finally arrived as the police were almost leaving. Wonwoo had told his story several times and was tired. He could go straight back to bed even though it was not even noon. 

"Son, are you okay?" His father asked with worry in his voice, reaching for his arms. 

Wonwoo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened to me. Mingyu was in time." 

Mr. Jeon sighed. "Thank God. I heard what happened. Mingyu followed you and took down both men." 

Wonwoo stared at his father intensely. "Yes, he did. Just as you'd expect it from a professional and really good bodyguard. Right, dad?" 

Mr. Kim sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I never questioned his job as a bodyguard." 

"Dad, he-" 

"Mr. Kim, can I talk to you for a minute?" A policeman came up to them, interrupting their conversation. 

"Yes, of course," his father replied, following him.

Wonwoo looked after him, sighing. Would his father not change his mind about Mingyu? Even after everything that happened today? 

"Hey, are you okay?" Mingyu came up to him- a small band-aid was on sticking on his face.

Wonwoo's heart melted as he looked at him. His feelings for Mingyu had tripled by now. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him closer, not able to hold back. Then he got on his tiptoes, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Mingyu's ears flushed as he leaned away. "Hey, what are you doing? Your father's here." 

Wonwoo shrugged, pressing a kiss on his lips. "I don't care a bit about that. I'm of age and he can't do shit about it. I'm not letting you go anymore. Even if you move out of our house,- I'm moving in with you." 

Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist, looking surprised. Then he chuckled. "Aren't you planning the future too fast?"

Wonwoo smiled at him. "You like it though, don't you?" 

Mingyu dipped his head, placing a lingering kiss on his forehead. "Very much." 

"Mingyu! Come over here," Mr. Kim called him, making him nervous.

"I will be right back."

Wonwoo nodded, watching Mingyu walking towards his father. His back was turned to him, so he couldn't read his expression. Wonwoo sighed. He didn't care what his father would tell him. Wonwoo would move out and follow Mingyu everywhere. That was for sure. And he didn't care if his father would win today or not. 

Many minutes later, Mingyu turned away from Mr. Jeon, heading back to Wonwoo. He reached for his arm, his expression was unreadable. "Let's talk somewhere private," he mumbled. 

Wonwoo couldn't tell what his father had said. Mingyu's mood didn't seem too euphoric though. "So? What did my father say?" he asked as they turned into an alley, which was sheltered by a hedge. "Mingyu? Tell me!" Wonwoo muttered as the other kept silent. That wasn't a good sign. Was Mingyu going to say goodbye to him? He wouldn't allow that. "Hey, listen- No matter what my father said, I-" 

Mingyu suddenly pushed him against the hedge, pressing his lips on his. His arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to his body. 

Wonwoo moaned into the kiss. He would never get used to his lips but right now he needed to know the outcome of their conversation. He pulled away, looking up at Mingyu. "What did my father say?"

Mingyu pecked his lips. "He thanked me for saving you today." He kissed his cheek. "And for doing it so promptly because now he can focus on his big day." 

Wonwoo scoffed. "Yeah. I guess winning is far more important for him than his son's well-being."

Mingyu nudged his lips. "Then he said that normally he wouldn't go back on his word but since I proved to be one of the best bodyguards once again-"

Wonwoo smirked, kissing him. He knew what he was going to say and he couldn't wait to hear it.

"I can stay. I can stay and take care of you. And even if he won't win, he wants me to stay."

Wonwoo hugged him, giggling into his chest. That was the best news for a long time. "I am so happy," he let out in relief.

Mingyu rubbed his back. "He told me that if I won't focus because of my crush for you, he would overthink his decision though."

"I don't care. I am fucking happy right now."

Mingyu chuckled. "Funny that someone needed to kidnap you for your dad to change his mind."

Wonwoo pulled away, placing a kiss on his chin. "I love you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Mingyu kissed him. "Good. Because I love you, too."

Wonwoo hugged him again, finally relaxing after the past hours of terror.

_Mr. Jeon didn't win the election. But Mingyu stayed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished. Some of you already guessed that Wonwoo's dad would change his mind so it wasn't a big surprise, huh? 😄  
> I am happy that a lot of you liked this story so much. I haven't even expected that. Thank you for the love 💕

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/meanie_nim)   
>  [curiouscat](https://t.co/oK2QRJc8sY?amp=1)


End file.
